xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Canaan
'''Canaan' is a special Realian created by Vector Industries and loaned to Second Miltia. He is the only Realian (except for MOMO Mizrahi) who can pilot an E.S., specifically E.S. Asher. He is not designed like the other Realians and is referred to as an "Enhanced Memory Model" model by MOMO when they first meet in Helmer's office in Episode II. Background Lactis .]] 100 years ago, Canaan was known as 'Lactis' and one of Jan Sauer's allies. Lactis was one of the early Realian models. Although not specifically stated, he appears to be a Combat Model built for police work with a somewhat melancholic personality. He is described by Wilhelm as carrying their "Canaan" and was used to find people with the "Essence". This seems to imply people with "shining Wills" who could become Testaments. What is meant by "Canaan" is not known but Canaan is a rebuilt version of Lactis. Lactis had purple eyes, possibly due to his status as an early-model Realian. All other Realians have had yellow eyes. Miltian Conflict Canaan was sent on a mission during the Miltian Conflict occurring on Miltia by Lieutenant General Helmer along with chaos to retrieve the U.R.T.V.s and the Y-Data. During their mission, the U-TIC Organization activates the Song of Nephilim. Canaan starts to become affected by it, but he fights off being overcome by it (before the mission began, Canaan was told he wouldn't be affected by the CEO of Vector.) Nearby Federation soldiers in A.M.W.S. are affected, and start attacking Canaan and chaos. Jin Uzuki arrives in time and aids them. Shortly after that Jin shows them to the U.R.T.V.'s location at Labyrinthos, headquarters of U-TIC. Margulis appears, and he and Jin fight. After the fight, Jin entrusts Canaan with information regarding the Miltian Conflict, which is also a fragment of the Y-Data. After Jin leaves something happens to Canaan (unknown if it affects chaos at all) and the information is inaccessible to him. After that is a mystery but after sometime passes they find two of the U.R.T.V.s. They are Rubedo (Jr.) who is carrying out a wounded Nigredo (Gaignun Kukai). They rescue them both but no other U.R.T.V.s are reported being saved. It is unknown if Albedo Piazzolla is rescued by them or not. No mention of them finding him is made so far. ''Xenosaga I & II After the battle with Albedo Piazzolla in his E.S. Simeon, the scene switches to Albedo preparing to destroy the whole party with a missle swarm when E.S. Asher appears, piloted by Canaan, and fights off Albedo while the party escapes. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Fourteen years later, Canaan is still unable to read the data that is locked inside his head and repeatedly suffers from blackouts accompanied by loss of data. He has spent some time at Vector's Second Division on Second Miltia trying to retrieve the data. Representative Helmer asked him to aid Jr., chaos, Ziggy, and MOMO as they are under attack by U-TIC A.M.W.S. Units. He arrives in time and finishes the fight, by attacking Pellegri in E.S. Issachar. During the fight their E.S. units freeze as if they are stopped in time. This is possibly their Vessels of Anima reacting to each other, or some unknown phenomena causing this. Eventually during the game he joins the main characters as an NPC (non-playable character) as they return to Old Miltia to extract the data and analyze it. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Canaan has joined the underground resistance organization Scientia with Shion Uzuki, Miyuki Itsumi and Doctus. Canaan is a temporary playable character, available only in the game's first dungeon. He wields a cyber dagger and fights similarly to Ziggy in that he excels more at physical combat than he does at casting ethers. It is revealed in Episode III that Canaan is equipped with a program called Program Canaan. This program connects directly to the Compass of Order and Chaos. It is also revealed that he is a rebuilt version of Lactis. With his knowledge of Voyager and Ziggy's past, Canaan is able to use Voyager's fear of death against him. He promises Voyager that he will be able to live forever by using Program Canaan to link to the Compass of Order and Chaos and access its power, thereby obtaining the power of God. However, this was a trap to protect Ziggy and the others, as Voyager touched the Compass of Order and Chaos, an artifact of God that should never be touched. Voyager and Canaan, as he holds tight onto Voyager's arm, both vanish into phase space. He then bids Ziggy farewell and prays for Rubedo on the success of their mission. After fading away with Voyager, Ziggy expresses a sign of regret that he failed again to save those close to him. Jr., who reassures him that Canaan is finally freed from his curse, and that he won't be used by anyone, anymore. Ziggy, now accepting Canaan's selfless sacrifice, compliments that he chose the same path he did a century ago, while calling him Lactis for the final time, and Ziggy goes with Jr. to the others with renewed determination. Etymology "Canaan" is an ancient term meaning the area around present-day Israel, western Jordan, southern Syria, and southern Lebanon. It was the home of the sons of Jacob, the patriarchs of the twelve tribes of Israel, after whom the anima relics (and the ES's) are named. It is also the name of one of the grandsons of the biblical Noah. Canaan, the fourth son of Ham, was cursed by Noah for the wrongdoings of his father. The motto of the Galaxy Federation is also "Canaan, our land is there". Quotes * "I'm not your secretary, you know." * "I'm surprised to hear you whine so much." (to Jr.) * "I really don't want something like this in my head any longer than I need to." * "Don't screw up, now that we've made it this far." (to Miyuki) * "My name's Canaan! You should remember that by now." (to Doctus) * "How about you stop talking and use your heads a little?" * "Yes. Sometimes just existing can hurt others. chaos, you know, don't you? That I am such an existence." * "To reject Program Canaan is to reject my own existence." * "Correct. I cannot deny myself. I am a Realian. The only one who can give me a reason to exist is the one who created me. chaos, if only that had been you. What should I do now?" * "No matter what happens, even if I survive here, I am a traitor. I don't want to live on with that sullied label." * "I'm afraid you will have to join me on a journey into phase space, Erich." * "I know, Captain. But, it's all right. I don't want to see anyone else I care about die before my eyes. I didn't exist just to watch you die, and I don't want to exist only to betray you. I truly want another reason to exist. I want to protect... every one of us. Goodbye, Captain." * "Farewell, Rubedo. I pray for the success of your mission." Gallery Xenosaga: The Animation CanaanHelmer.png|Canaan and Helmer. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse CanaanArt.png|Concept art. CanaanCon.png|Canaan in the Miltian Conflict flashback. Canaan01.png|Canaan in the Miltian Conflict flashback. Canaanchaos.png|Canaan and chaos in the Miltian Conflict flashback. 21.png|Canaan and chaos in the Miltian Conflict flashback. CanaanZiggy.png|Canaan and Ziggy. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 016Canaan.png|Canaan (Field/Battle). C3canan00npc.png|Canaan (Field Model NPC). CanaanJump.png|Canaan on the Durandal. CanaanFail.gif|Canaan fails to attack Dmitri Yuriev by Citrine. CanaanStomp.png|Citrine steps on Canaan. CanaanWin.gif|Canaan wins a battle. CanaanWin2.gif|Canaan wins a battle. Category:Characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Realians